


Why Did You Call His Name?

by ElenCelebrindal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aki and Crow are there for like on paragraph, Fluff and Angst, Jack is jealous, M/M, Valentine's Day, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: «Why did you call his name?».Jack had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot, swollen with tears, the beautiful vivid purple of his irises lost in red shades.«You called out his name, this night», Jack interrupted him. «You were smiling, the same smile you’ve saved for me only».«Do you still love him?».As the weight of that question sunk in, Yusei vigorously shook his head and sat down next to Jack, reaching out to grab his hands.When the man didn’t let him, Yusei sighed and bowed his head: «I love you».





	Why Did You Call His Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, happy Valentine's day, everyone!  
> I had this idea roaming around in my computer for a while now, bits scattered here and there in various files, so I figured: why not put them all together with the help of a decent prompt and write something for this day that I absolutely despise?  
> So I did.   
> I know I still have a lot of work to do on my other ongoing fanfiction, but this only took me about a hour and a half, and I already had a lot of ideas and dialogue options laying around. I genuinely don't have time for anything else.   
> There are a few ships in this, but they're only mentioned through dialogue and/or memories. The "mother ship" is and will always be Yusei x Jack. 
> 
> I wanted to upload a Kingcrab for a while, now, and I finally found the perfect excuse to do this. Fun fact (if you want to read the story, just skip this rambling), this ship is not only my first OTP ever, but it has a funny story of its own. 10 years ago, when I was 11 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's aired in Italy, I was so in love with Jack and Yusei that my tiny self (not being aware of the existence of gay people) genderbent (is this even a word) Yusei so he could be with Jack.   
> This ship has been with me for eleven years, and now it's rising from the ashes to come and hunt you down. 
> 
> Enjoy!

«So… are you two doing something tomorrow?».

 

 

Frowning at Akiza for the question that sprouted out of the blue, Yusei put down his chopsticks: «Tomorrow? Why do you ask?».  
It was a work day, what would they be doing on a Thursday?

 

 

Akiza sighed, not surprised by the oblivious expressions on Yusei and Jack’s faces: «You two are hopeless. Tomorrow is Valentine’s day», she said, not even bothering to be upset.   
Those two dorks have been together for years, by then, and always managed to forget Valentine’s day. It was a good thing Akiza was there to remember them to be romantic, every once in a while.

 

 

«Oh… it’s tomorrow?! Fuck!», Jack cursed, knocking down a (luckily) empty glass. «Well, I guess we don’t know».  
Unless Yusei had miraculously organized something and was playing dumb. But Jack knew pretty well they both really forgot about it.

 

 

«How are you two even dating properly?».

 

 

Glaring at Crow, the former King scoffed: «As if you’re going to do something with Kalin. You forgot as well, didn’t you?».  
His face flushing red all of a sudden was enough of a response for Jack, so the man focused back on his dinner.   
Dinner they decided to eat at Akiza’s favorite restaurant to celebrate their most recent victory, in a tournament in pairs won by the woman herself and Yusei. And because it was Wednesday, unfortunate day for a lot of people, the place was almost empty. A good thing, when you’re a world-wide famous Turbo Duel team.   
«Well, I guess we have to think about it, what do you say?», Jack turned to Yusei.

 

 

The man being questioned took a long sip of water before shrugging: «It’s fine by me. It’s not a big deal».  
There was a reason they always forgot Valentine’s day. It was a day like all the others, just fluffed up by red and pink hearts everywhere, loud commercials and couples talking honey and sweets on TV. Very annoying, to say the least.   
They were probably going to spend the whole day inside, or maybe out on their Duel Runners, running around and Dueling to pass time.   
Yusei wasn’t a romantic type, and as much as he enjoyed tender moments and sweet kisses, too much cuteness and sugar was absolutely out of question. Not quite the opposite, Jack knew how to be more loving and dreamy than him, but at the end of the day they both had the slight unfortunate tendency of ending up naked on the nearest useful surface.

 

 

Still exasperated but amused, Akiza shook her head and shifted the conversation on a more pleasant topic for the whole group, and the dinner ended up in a fiery discussion about whether or not Crow’s Blackwings could overpower a swarm of rabid birds.

 

 

 

 

After bidding goodbye to Crow, who was heading to Satisfaction Town instead of staying at Jack’s penthouse like always, the latter parked the Wheel of Fortune in his garage and glanced at Yusei: «We both forgot about it or…?».

 

 

Yusei snorted, turning off the engine of his Duel Runner and getting off the vehicle: «We both forgot. I’m not hiding secret plans anywhere. Unless you are really good at playing dumb right now and only want to know if I planned something that could crash with what you planned».   
That was a mouthful.

 

 

Jack shook his head, placing his helmet in its compartment: «I’m pretty sure you would know if I was to plan something behind your back».  
They took the elevator up to the penthouse and crashed on the couch in the living room, dimly lit by city lights coming from the huge windows. Without bothering to turn the lights switch on, Jack grabbed the remote and managed to find a channel free of Valentine’s day horrors.  
«Maybe we should take an eye on this day. I’m kinda tired of always having to be remembered by Akiza».

 

 

«Or Luna».  
With a faint smile, Yusei lay on top of Jack and placed his head on the man’s chest, right above his heart: «We don’t need a useless holiday like Valentine’s day. We’re not lovestruck teenagers in search of an excuse to confess undying love», he observed.

 

 

«Are you sure? We’re more lovestruck now than when we were actual teenagers».  
Gently stroking Yusei’s wild hair, playing with unruly black and gold spikes, Jack felt his lips curve in a melancholic smile: «We didn’t have time to fall in love back then, did we?».

 

 

Catching the sad note in his voice, Yusei raised his head and fixated his gaze in deep purple eyes, tainted with Jack’s fiery red burning soul: «That didn’t stop us».  
Long years trapped in a dead city, scampering around and trying to survive, fighting day and night with cards and fists. Years that didn’t stop them from falling so hard for each other the wounds never healed.  
They fell in love without realizing it.  
They fell in love despite the desperate attempts those four lost guys made to feel alive.   
A flaming, blazing emotion that refused to die down, revived from the ashes like a Phoenix.   
In those long and cold nights, when the only reason to keep their sanity intact was to try and feel something, Yusei and Jack never gave in for their other two friends.   
Pleasure moans and glistening sweat on their skin never took them apart, even in that bizarre, distressed four-way relationship they developed to feel alive.   
The Satellite was a harsh place, a merciless labyrinth of crumbling hopes and destroyed dreams.   
The Enforcers, as those filled with fear called them, where nothing but a shivering mess during those dark nights. Nothing but four young men searching for salvation in sins.   
But despite that, Yusei had never seen Jack looking at someone else the same way.   
His broken eyes, filled with regret and loneliness, would light up only while shining upon him.   
«We have all the time we want to be in love now. A simple day is not going to change that».

 

 

«And you say you don’t know how to be romantic. What’s next, a box of chocolates?».

 

 

In response, Yusei captured Jack’s lips in a long, deep kiss, pushing his tongue in his mouth to gain access. They fought for dominance, tasting each other as their tongues danced and intertwined, teeth accidentally clinking when they forgot to be careful.  
Out of breath, Yusei broke the kiss and nibbled at Jack’s swollen lip, biting and pulling it gently as he initiated another: «I can give you chocolates. Up your ass, that is», he laughed in the kiss, arching his back when Jack’s skilled fingers traced it under his shirt, cold on heated skin.

 

 

«Oh, is that it?».  
Smiling at the snarky comment, Jack suddenly flipped their positions and found himself on top of the smaller man, his body hovering just enough to avoid touching Yusei: «I think you are going to be the one with something up his ass, tonight… and I can assure you. It’s not going to be chocolate», he whispered, lowering his head to leave a trail of kisses and bites on his neck.   
Yusei moaned faintly, burying his hand in Jack’s golden locks, and the latter hurried to unbutton his shirt, making way for himself.   
The man’s skin wasn’t perfect, dotted with dozens of scars, but Jack couldn’t care less.   
Taking in every sound coming from his boyfriend and lover, he went on kissing and scraping the sensitive skin, his fingers stealing high pitched gasps when they began playing with Yusei’s already stiff nipples.   
«Already eager, aren’t you?».

 

 

Flustered and pissed off at the same time, Yusei tried to snap back with something, maybe “fuck you” or “prove me”, but when Jack’s hand brushed against his crotch, right on his hardening dick, the only thing he could say was: «Fuck me!».   
He wasn’t even naked yet, and Jack’s experienced touch already made him lose his mind. That wasn’t good.

 

 

Amused, Jack couldn’t help but laugh, and slipped a hand beyond Yusei’s waistband. His dick was fully hard now, begging to be touched. Jack could already feel beads of precum gather at the tip. Some firm strokes, and Yusei writhed under his hands, breathless gasps escaping his mouth.   
Jack swallowed dry, licking his lips as he tried to retain his composure. He wasn’t in better conditions, after all, his pants painfully tight around his length, but he wasn’t going to let Yusei have the last word.   
«Not feeling so smug now, uh?», he muttered, teasing his nipples with tiny, delicate bites, using his free hand to prop himself up.

 

 

«You unsufferable tea…se», Yusei gasped, struggling to stay in his place. His fingers pulled Jack’s hair as a warning, but the man did nothing.  
If anything he quickened his hand’s pace, finally lowering Yusei’s pants with his other hand when he let go of his hair.   
«Jack, if you keep this up I’m going to…».

 

 

«Do it. Come for me. Show me this side of you», Jack replied, his breath hitching as well for the effort of keeping it together.   
He could feel his own dick leaking, still trapped in his pants, painfully hard but neglected.   
Then, with a muffled cry, Yusei arched his back came all over Jack’s hand, spilling his release on his exposed chest.   
Surprised by how fast Yusei came, Jack gave his dick a few more strokes before laying down on him, ignoring the mess he had just made. He smiled, giving Yusei’s lips an experimental lick, and moaned in the kiss that followed.  
«You sure gave me your stardust», Jack whispered.

 

 

«Shut your fucking mouth and strip», Yusei replied, shaking the man off of him.  
As he watched Jack remove his clothes piece by piece, agonizingly slow, Yusei could feel his heart race, beating so loud against his chest it never seemed so alive.   
Yusei could swear, every time seemed like the first, for how raw his emotions were.   
Once Jack was fully naked, Yusei watched him lay down on the other side of the couch and crawled towards him, positioning himself between his legs.  
His lips curved in a mocking smile as he lowered his head, lips and tongue fluttering on Jack’s pale, sensitive skin, so perfect and smooth: «Do you want to try and convince me I was the only one eager to do this?», he murmured, on breath away from Jack’s hard length.

 

 

«Will it work?».

 

 

«No».  
And then Yusei wrapped his lips around Jack’s cock, lapping and sucking at the tip before tentatively licking up and down the shaft, teasing his as much as he could and earning pleasure moans and gasps as a reward.   
Soon enough, he felt Jack’s fingers bury themselves in his hair as he sucked, pushing him down instinctively.   
In response, Yusei used one hand to oppose that, and the other to stroke where his mouth couldn’t reach.

 

 

«Oh, fuck… you’re so good…!».  
Unable to help himself, Jack let out a loud moan as Yusei sucked and stroked his dick, licking it every now and then before taking the whole length back in his mouth.   
He bit his lips as Yusei hummed in return, the vibration going straight to his already crazed mind, and forced himself to not buck up in his mouth. He didn’t want to choke him, that was for sure.

 

 

«You’re so beautiful…».  
Moving his mouth away to kiss and lick Jack’s toned abdomen, tense muscles and skin glistening with sweat, Yusei let his free hand wander, caressing and scratching as the other one kept stroking his dick.  
«And you’re mine… a god walking amongst us mortals, brighter than stars and burning more than the Crimson Dragon itself», he continued.   
Jack liked being worshipped, he _loved_ it. He loved to sit in his makeshift throne and be adored and venerated back in the old days. He loved it the same in the present.   
And Yusei knew how to talk his way straight to his heart, adoring him with sweet words as his fingers took Jack to heaven.   
«You’re so perfect, Jack… so wonderful. The sun is less blinding than you, when I look at your body».  
Gradually, Yusei sped up the pace of his hand and slithered back down, leaving behind a wet trail of kisses: «Your soul is ablaze, a scorching flame than burns everything it touches», he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.   
When he took Jack’s cock in his mouth again, he knew the man was at his limit.   
Feeling his effort on pulling him away Yusei grabbed Jack’s hips and stayed between his legs, forcing himself to take his entire length three times, the head hitting the back of his throat. Until Jack came with a stifled cry, a moan echoing in the empty room as Yusei swallowed his release to the last drop.  
After licking his dick a few more times to clean it up, Yusei’s lips freed him with a wet pop and the man collapsed on top of Jack, completely out of breath and with a warm, salty feeling in his mouth.

 

 

Still overwhelmed, panting and with his heart pounding, Jack took a few moments to realize what just happened: «You didn’t have to swallow it», he said, weak words almost lost.

 

 

Yusei smiled at that, placing a hand on his flushed cheek and pressing their foreheads together: «Shut up, Jack. I love you».

 

 

«I love you too».

 

 

 

 

Disturbed by something he couldn’t make out yet, Jack opened his eyes and made them get used to the darkness of their bedroom.   
A quick glance at the digital clock on the wall told him it was 4 am.  
Confused as to why he woke up, Jack turned under the covers and tried to go back to sleep, when he heard Yusei’s low voice talk. Gibberish words he couldn’t discern.   
The blond man thought about whether or not wake him up, maybe he was having a nightmare, but then he froze in disbelief and pain.   
His voice wasn’t scared, nor distressed. Instead, Yusei had a soft smile on his lips, for as much as Jack could see in the dark. The same sweet smile he had when those precious three words leave his mouth.  
And then Yusei called out a name.  
A name that wasn’t Jack.

Feeling tears pricking his eyes, a now fully awake Jack got up and wrapped his body in a long robe, shivering in the chill air of the night before leaving the room to relocate on the couch.   
His thoughts went a thousand miles per hour as he heard than name in his head again and again, and soon enough Jack’s cheek were wet with tears.   
He was crying.   
For the first time in years, Jack gave in and started crying, clutching his chest right where his heart started aching.

 

 

 

 

Blinded by an obnoxious ray of sun, Yusei shifted in the bed and lazily opened his eyes when his arm fell down on nothing.   
Upon noticing Jack wasn’t at his side, Yusei sat up and looked around; the bedroom was empty and quiet, the only thing missing was Jack’s nigh robe from the hanger near the closet.   
Puzzled, Yusei rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before leaving the room. Jack almost never woke up before him, not even on free days.   
One short glance at the clock told Yusei it was incredibly early, 6 am, so the man frowned even more. Unless it was some sort of plan orchestrated by Jack for a last minute Valentine’s day, the issue was starting to worry him.   
He didn’t even hear an alarm clock, or something similar.   
«Jack?», he called, searching for him.   
He wasn’t in the bathroom, so Yusei headed straight to the living room: «Jack, are you ok…ay? Jack?».  
Spotting him on the couch, Yusei started to approach but then stopped, frozen in place as he heard a barely audible sob coming from him.   
«…Jack?».

 

 

«Why did you call his name?».

 

 

«What?».  
Genuinely confused, Yusei got closer to him and was left speechless. Jack had been, indeed, crying. His eyes were bloodshot, swollen with tears, the beautiful vivid purple of his irises lost in red shades.   
«Jack, what are you…».

 

 

«You called out his name, this night», Jack interrupted him. «You were smiling, the same smile you’ve saved for me only».  
He paused, his voice hitching as pain slithered back to envelop his heart and suffocate him. Tears trickled again down his cheeks, following the path of the ones that came first.   
«Why did you call Kalin’s name?».

 

 

«Kalin’s name…? I don’t… oh».   
Realization hit Yusei like a Duel Runner at full speed, knocking him off balance.

 

 

«You were dreaming about him, weren’t you?».

 

 

Staggered, Yusei didn’t know what to say.  
Of course he was dreaming about him, otherwise that name would have never slipped out. But how could he answer so bluntly?  
«I… Jack, it was only a dream».

 

 

Jack shook his head, feeling more angry than betrayed: «You were. What the fuck were you dreaming about? Why did you call his name?!».  
He sounded jealous, he knew it.   
Maybe he was.  
But hearing another man’s name from the lips of the only person he loved hadn’t been the most pleasant thing in the world for the former King of Duels.   
Who cared if it was the name of their old friend.   
If anything, that made everything worse.

 

 

«Jack, calm down…».

 

 

«Don’t tell me to calm down!», Jack yelled, jumping up. He saw Yusei take a step back, intimidated, but didn’t even register the movement. «Why. Did. You. Call. His. Name?!».

 

 

Unsettled, terrified by the burning red glow in Jack’s eyes and wincing in pain as the mark on his arm reacted to the blond’s emotions, Yusei instinctively raised his arms in a defensive stance. He knew Jack would never hurt him, but his towering figure was shouting “danger”.   
«I was dreaming, Jack! I can’t do anything about that», he tried to explain.   
Of all the times _tha_ t could have happened…

 

 

«Do you still love him?».

 

 

«…What?».

 

 

Gradually giving in to a strong feeling of resignation, Jack fell back down on the couch and crossed his arms, looking away from Yusei’s sparkling eyes: «Do you still love Kalin?».

 

 

As the weight of that question sunk in, Yusei vigorously shook his head and sat down next to Jack, reaching out to grab his hands.   
When the man didn’t let him, Yusei sighed and bowed his head: «I love you».

 

 

«That doesn’t answer my question».

 

 

Flinching at the bitterness tainting those words, Yusei tried to answer, but nothing wanted to come out. He had a knot in his throat preventing him to speak.   
Was he still in love with him?  
Yusei thought about it, weighed his memories.   
He thought he still was, back when Kalin was engulfed in the dark power of the Earthbound Immortals. Upon seeing his old friend, his first love, so lost in a dark abyss with no end, Yusei felt hopeless, useless. He still remembered how iron binds clamped down on his heart, when Kalin laughed and mocked him as he was laying on the ground, recoiling in pain.   
He still remember how he cried, tears running down his face as he shouted his pain towards the sky, after Kalin had been defeated and turned to dust in his own arms.   
His memories in Crash Town were still fresh, all his efforts in taking away Kalin from his self-inflicted punishment, his pleads for him to accept himself.   
Above all, he still recalled how sweet his touch was, how lightly his fingers danced on his skin, how tenderly he claimed his body. Yusei called his name and cried in bliss when Kalin fucked him, back in those cold night in the Satellite.

 

But that was before the renowned Enforcers got lost in their own lustful and desperate indulgence.   
Before he realized that someone was worth more than anyone he knew.   
His friend since childhood, Jack had been a sudden blinding light in the downhearted fate he had came to accept.   
He fell for him best friend so quickly he couldn’t tell which nights were made of sex and which ones were made of love.   
For as much as Yusei loved Kalin, when he thought back the things he remembered the most were Jack’s faint cry as Mina turned around the helicopter and left Yusei, wounded and wretched, on the ground.   
Jack’s determination in making Yusei regain self-confidence, at all costs. Jack’s soft but firm hug when they won their first Duel in the World Racing Grand Prix, despite his conditions.   
Yusei had engraved in his memory how fiercely Jack tried to protect him against Red Nova, how intensely he called him out before confining the powerful Immortal with his Burning Soul.   
He could still hear his distressed screams as he dueled Aporia, and was perfectly able to recall how protective he sounded when he yelled at Leo he would have never let Yusei die.   
Jack left his soul with him when he dueled Z-One, trusting in his victory and in his willpower. Yusei remembered all of it.   
And after that, all their moments together, the fear of not being accepted when they told their friends about them, the relief upon seeing how sweet and understanding they all have been.   
Everything was a part of that complex puzzle that was Yusei’s life.

 

Was Yusei still in love with Kalin?

 

«I’m not in love with Kalin. For as much as my dreams can fool me, I don’t love him anymore. I did, in the past, and I thought so for a long time after that. Even when I realized I was in love with you, I kept thinking I didn’t leave him behind like I should have.   
But now, thinking back at my life, I know I left him behind.   
I can’t control my dreams, if they want to indulge in memories we all shared. I’m not denying my past feelings for him, nor I’m saying the fact we all shared our moments together justifies me.».  
Waiting for Jack to turn his head, Yusei finally got to grab his hands and squeezed them in his own, raising them to his lips as he spoke again: «What I can tell you, now and anytime you want, is this. I love you, Jack Atlas. I’m madly in love with you, and I can’t imagine losing you again. My heart is for you, and for you only».

 

 

Speechless, Jack stared at Yusei for what seemed like an eternity, his gaze lost in those watery indigo eyes. Then, gathering back his strength to unfreeze himself, he pulled him close and sealed their lips together, lost in a kiss that meant more than a thousand words for him.   
«I’m sorry», he apologized, his voice so soft it was barely audible even in the quiet living room.

 

 

«It’s okay», Yusei reassured him, stroking his cheek. «You had your reasons».

 

 

They stayed like that, cuddling on the couch, until the sun had fully risen. Its rays glowed on the modern skyscrapers of Neo Domino City, flowing gently into the room as the day finally started.   
A peaceful moment suddenly broken by Jack’s amused laugh.

 

 

«What the hell, Jack?».

 

 

He didn’t answer that, instead pinning Yusei down on the couch to kiss his fiercely, stealing his breath away before talking: «I’ve never heard anything so romantic from you since we were clueless teenagers. But I guess I should be grateful this worked out».  
Ignoring Yusei’s lost expression, Jack sat back up and pulled the man on top of him, sitting on his laps: «I wanted to remember this day beforehand, you know. There’s not much I can do, on the spot».

 

 

«What are you…».

 

 

Jack hushed him, crashing their lips back together in another kiss, and then smiled in it: «I wanted to remember, because I wanted to give you something. A little thing, just for you. But we’re both incompetent, aren’t we?».  
Confused, Yusei frowned and stared naively at Jack, and he laughed in response, shaking his head.  
«You don’t think I can go and buy a ring on Valentine’s day, do you?».

 

 

That sentence took a moment to sink in.   
And when it did, Yusei could do nothing but strangle Jack with a tearful hug: «You absolute insufferable piece of shit, I love you!».

 

 

«I'll take that as a yes».

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Oh, that poor Kalin... either his ears are ringing like crazy, or he's been sneezing non-stop for hours.  
> And yeah, I slipped a proposal in there just because I love my turbo dorks so much <3.
> 
> If you want to leave a comment, feel free to do so. I always have room for improvements, especially because I'm not a native English speaker, and it's always fun to know what you thought of the story itself.   
> And of course, leave kudos if you liked it! They really help my (non-existent) self-esteem rising.


End file.
